1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel 3(2H)-furanone derivatives of the following formula (I) useful as fungicides having excellent activities to plant fungi and a process for preparing them. ##STR1## wherein, R is C.sub.1 .about.C.sub.2 alkyl, allyl or 2-chloroallyl group;
X is halogen atom, methyl, C.sub.1 .about.C.sub.2 alkoxy, cyano, thioethyl or nitro group; and PA1 Y is halogen atom, hydrogen, methyl or trifluoromethyl group. PA1 A and B are independently halogen atom, trifluoromethyl or alkyl group.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention, furanone derivatives of the following formula (a) were known as herbicides, but the compounds (a) had not been used as fungicides. ##STR2## wherein, R.sup.1 is alkyl group; and